whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2004 (TU)
Events * William Greene, a promising cadet in the LALE, is cornered by a mugger. The mugger shoots Greene in the leg, but Greene erupts and kills the mugger. After a short stint in LA's Rashoud facility, Greene quits the LALE and opens Greene Security. * In gratitude for all the aid Project Utopia has given them, the Ethiopian government gives Utopia a large area of land on the southern edge of Addis Ababa. Team Tomorrow Central opens its headquarters there. * It is first seen. * Team Tomorrow-Americas completes its Mexico City headquarters. * Mumbai's "Bollywood" surpasses Los Angeles in both film production and film revenues. * The Second Narrows Bridge is built in Tacoma by nova Ardis Longley out of the "superglass" material Vitrium. * Moses Miller named Director of Internal Affairs for Project Utopia. * Project Utopia, NASA and the European Space Agency assemble the Kepler Multistage Orbital Telescope in orbit in the space of a month. Cynical reporters, who dubbed the work "Operation STAR TREK," eat crow. * Meena Harjapatan erupts as the Terat known as Sin-Eater. * The Triton Foundation notices something odd about Horizon Pharmaceuticals' funds allocation. They are unable to put a finger on it until Team Tomorrow-Americas roots out Doctor Altaz Zia. Triton cuts its ties with Horizon, and Zia leaves, later joining the Teragen. * Terat Marcel Delorimier emerges from his first Chrysalis and looks on his former mentor, Caroline Fong (still in her cocoon) with contempt. He betrays her to Project Utopia for study through what he hopes is an anonymous tip. * Oslo native Tor Fjellanger erupts. He will go on to be one of the most highly paid novas in the XWF, although he does not fight and never steps inside a ring. * The Directive recruits its first nova agent, Lucas Barrows, early this year. * The Newsman Incident occurs late in the year, between Lucas Barrows and Heinrich Keld. * The Nigerois people restore a democratic government to Niger. * Chrystian Kalpa mysteriously disappears. The Church of the Immanent Escheaton is on the verge of collapse. * Gabriel Melchior erupts. With his command of healing and plant growth, he becomes known as "The Miracle." Mary Catanzaro believes he has been touched by the hand of God. * The Team Tomorrow War on Crime initiative occurs. Piero Giorie is among those arrested by T2M. The media regularly features a who's who of T2M arrests. * Madonna Horizons Consulting sees its business drop off considerably during the war on crime. It is among the business which escape government attention when the seize all la Cosa Nostra assets. The corruption within Cor Unum also escapes investigation. January * January 12: The Associated Press reports that the UN announced the formation of a Global Media Council, whose goal is to study the effects of the OpNet and the instantaneous spread of incredibly high volumes of information. February * February 14: Team Tomorrow and Brazilian officials announce that they do not yet have any suspects as to the perpetrators of the 2003 São Paulo bombing. * February 19: The Triton Foundation announces an advanced gene-therapy treatment that fights most known forms of cancer. * February 20: On the Jordan McDevitt Show, Brent from Dallas wonders why the world's best novas can't even come up with any suspects in the bombing, and wonders what they're trying to hide. April * April 28: Jerome Grant, Editor-in-Chief of Novation Toys, Games and Comics sends a message to retailers. Due to the shocking death of Slag, production of Slag: Hot Metal Fury will cease after issue 30. The final issue will portray Slag's "final adventure" as accurately as possible, and will be for mature readers only. May * May 1: The World Health Organization approves a series of new techniques for genetic engineering, many of which were created by the Triton Foundation. Most national food inspection groups, such as the FDA in the United States, copy this move, marking the first widespread use of genetic engineering for livestock and crops. Global food production increases by 25% by 2006. June * June 1: The hypercombustion engine is released to the public. Designed by nova Tetsuo Yamato, the engine is a super-efficient internal combustion engine suitable for all applications. It uses fuel at one-tenth the rate while increasing power tenfold (giving an overall 100-fold increase in gain). By 2014, all automotive transportation uses hypercombustion engines exclusively. * June 15: In the wake of the São Paulo bombing, the UN Secretary-General grants Project Utopia's Science and Technology Department authority to monitor, approve and regulate new technologies, particularly those derived from the "nova boom." Many member nations and corporations vehemently protest this decision. * June 16: In a New York Times editorial about yesterday's announcement, the author claims that the UN claiming authority over something as nebulous as technological advancement, let alone handing that authority to a private agency, not only violates UN regulations, but established international law. July * Lucas Barrows is assigned by the Directive to investigate rumors that German president Fredericksen was close to activating German forces to chase all novas out of the country. The investigation eventually leads Barrows to Heinrich Keld. * Melissa Weatherby stands down from her post to focus her time on the Conservative party's election campaign. * July 24: The first Summer Olympic games to feature nova-only competitions. Events include variations on standard track-and-field events. The games become the second-highest-rated sports event of the year. August * August 17: A California law enforcement bulletin's section on cult activities lists the latest in nova cults. The FBI says that Kelly "Calliope" Pierson and Bhagwan Sri Mahananda are the worst offenders. The Church of Astaroth isn't a cult in the true sense of the word, but is still a danger. September * "Ironskin" Andy Vance and Jake "The Dragon" Korelli officially become an item. * September 6: Project Utopia opens a special Rashoud facility in Bahrain. Ostensibly designed to assist novas with high levels of quantum buildup, Utopia is given leeway to confine novas considered in need of therapy by the UN as a whole. The facility's opening is not publicized, nor are the media or public allowed on the grounds, though documentaries of its existence soon flood the OpNet. * September 30: The inaugural match of the Xtreme Warfare Federation, XWF, takes place in Madison Square Garden. The XWF is founded in response to increasing public demand for nova sporting events, and decreasing interest in traditional (i.e. baseline) sports. The pay-per-view event brings massive ratings and is carried over the OpNet. Licensing revenues alone top $1 billion in a single year. The initial match is the highest-rated television event of 2004. October * October 7: Prof. Alan Coleman of Stanford University presents a lecture on "Law in the Nova Age." Many lawyers considered the 2001 cleanup of the Mafia as a symbolic victory at best, since evidence collected by metasensory perception wouldn't be admissible in court. However, the District Attorney argued that since T2M were private citizens, they weren't held to the same standards of evidence as the police, and were required to report any crimes of which they were aware. Metasensory powers shouldn't invalidate that law. The judge agreed. * October 10: Geoffrey Glass, Vice-President of Programming at N!, sends a memo to Monique Dufresne, Director of Programming. Glass calls Dufresne "absolutely nova class" for her "Two Minutes Hate" idea. * October 17: The NovaWatch! OpSite gives some insight into the Rashoud facility in Bahrain, and how it's specifically for novas who experience "high levels of quantum buildup," whatever that means. November * November 3: Lauren Pendleton is elected both the first female and first Libertarian president of the United States. The press credits her victory to voters disgruntled with two sex scandals by two consecutive presidents from both major political parties. The Libertarian Party and various independent candidates hold a sizable portion of legislative seats in the election. * November 5: Novox sensation Alejandra Carranza sends a letter to Pope Benedict XVI, telling him how honored she is that he has agreed to meet with her, and an opportunity for him to see that novas are just like other people. December * December 31: Æon Society census reports approximately 3000 known novas in the world population. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline